It Started With A Dare
by Tortilla-san
Summary: Reborn barged into Tsuna's office telling him to play a game of dare. What the mafia boss didn't know was the simple agreement of playing an innocent game was going to be the death of him. Chapter 5: In Which Hibari Isn't Bloodlusting
1. In Which Reborn Starts The Dare

**Thought of this last night when I was eating veggies like a good little girl. Basically a story about dares, but I'm trying to make it daring. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which Reborn Starts The Dare**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 25-years-old Neo Vongola Primo in training, was sitting inside his office doing his paperwork, mostly caused by his guardians. Fortunately for him, his guardians have matured over the years, thus, reducing the stacks of damned paperwork.

Tsuna massaged his temple. He used to think that being Vongola Decimo would be well, bloodier than this. He imagined himself beating bad guys or overcoming obstacles like he used to when he was thirteen. Now, he really wished that his past self would get shot with the Ten Years Later Bazooka just to get a 5 minutes break in the past.

Overall the years, Tsuna became more mature, composed, and stronger. He had grown from a pathetic wimp to a body of hotness. He never failed to catch anyone's eyes (Or even cause them to feel hot, if you know what I mean) with just a wave of his hand. Though he was sometimes oblivious to this fact.

Tsuna's guardians mostly were out of the mansion to carry out their mission. Except for Lambo, since the boss wanted the teen to like a normal person for once in his life. Thus, he attended to a local school along with I-pin, who had quit assassination for a long time now. Though the boss would not admit it, he felt he was looking in the mirror when Lambo would come back with grades that could be on par with Tsuna's.

Kyoko, Haru, and Nana were still living in Namimori. Nana said that she did not want to leave the house and said that she hoped Tsuna would visit often (Of course, Tsuna promised to try to visit monthly, unlike Iemitsu) Kyoko opened up a bakery specializing in deserts; it was a huge hit in their hometown. Haru became a tailor, occasionally making clothes for Tsuna and his guardians.

About the Arcobaleno, they were growing at a normal rate and Yuni was living without the burden of the curse of the Sky Arcobaleno of having a short lifespan. Everyone was living somewhat happily.

Colonello had been pestering Verde to create a machine that quickened his growth as being Lal Mirch's five-years-old fiancé was rather awkward.

Verde finally gave in and reluctantly agreed after few years of pestering. He admitted that staying in a child's body was always rendering him of his experiments. He initially thought that his normal growth rate would be an advantage to him, he would stay alive longer. As prodigious as he may be, even he cannot find a way to immortalize himself.

When Reborn heard of Verde's plan to create pills to enhance their growth, he immediately requested (blackmailed) for some of it too. He did not want to be younger than his rival, Colonello, after all. The others followed suit when they heard of the pills too, their pride not allowing them to be left in the dust. Now, they were mostly in their mid-twenties.

Speaking of the Acrobaleno, the strongest one had just barged into the office, not bothering to knock. "Chaos, dame-Tsuna." Reborn took a seat in front of Tsuna. He never stopped calling the brunette his nickname, as he claimed he will always be 'dame-Tsuna' in his eyes.

Tsuna gave his tutor a weak smile. "Ciao, Reborn. How's your mission?"

"Successful as usual." Reborn smirked. He then kept quiet for a while, causing Tsuna to feel wary.

"What is it?"

"Dame-Tsuna, let's play a game."

"No thanks, I don't have that much time." Tsuna was suspicious of Reborn's intention.

"I have informed others of this game already. They promised to keep the damages to a minimum if their boss agrees to it."

"I'm listening." _Less damages equals to less paperwork._

Reborn's smirked widened, which made Tsuna shudder. "This is a game of dare."

"Oh, you mean truth or dare?"

"It's more than that." Reborn's firm tone made Tsuna sat up straight.

"First, one dares the other to do something. When it's finished, the latter can dare another person and so on. Rules are: No damaging the family's name and no permanent damages. Nobody will know what your dare was unless you reveal it yourself. Failure is _not _tolerated. Simple, right?"

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "I assume you're the one to start since you're explaining this to me."

"Correct, dame-Tsuna. I'm glad you've sharpened your senses for the past few years."

"But, what if someone fails to carry out the dare?"

Reborn's eyes seemed to glister mischievously. "Oh, nothing. I'll just dare them to do something completely humiliating. Like going around naked for the whole week."

"Woah, woah, hold it, you're not daring _me _first_ ,_ are you?" Tsuna began sweating.

Reborn was already a sadist as he was now, who knew how much scarier he could get with the authority to command the Tenth of Vongola? Not that Reborn could not command the brunette now, but you know what Tsuna meant.

"Well, of course I am, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna gulped nervously. He could hear the mischief in Reborn's tone.

"I dare you to…" Reborn paused for dramatic effect. "… Cross-dress as a maid for the whole day."

* * *

**Please tell me whether continuing this is a good idea! (Updating might be irregular, coz I'm writing it to be longer than this)**

**I'll explain the rules in case you don't get it!**

**Okay, Since Reborn dared Tsuna, after Tsuna finished the dare, he can dare another person and so on. I'm hoping to see what you want as the dares, but I've thought of Reborn's dare for Tsuna, but you can deicde Tsuna's dare through review or stuff!**


	2. In Which Tsuna Cross-Dresses

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! ^^**

**Again, updates may be irregular, and length of chappies may vary depending on the dare. (Damn, this is seriously long)**

**Also, I did some doodles based on this chapter! You can find the link at my profile!**

**(EDITED! SkyTuna7227 INFORMED ME OF THE MISUUSE OF THE ITALIANS HONORIFICS! THANK YOU!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Which Tsuna Cross-dresses**

Tsuna looked at himself as adjusted his long and straight brown-haired wig. He straightened his collar and straightened his maid outfit. He did not want anyone else but he himself and Reborn to know about the dare. But he could not hide his face that had become more masculine over the years.

A knock was heard from the door. Tsuna froze.

"Tsuna-san? Can I come in?" Yuni's voice was heard behind the door.

"N-no! I-I'm sorta busy now…!"

"Dame-Tsuna, Yuni knows about the dare." Reborn's voice came behind the door. Without waiting for a reply, Reborn opened the door.

"H-HIEEE!" Tsuna let out his long-unheard shriek. Yuni did not gape at Tsuna in the maid outfit out of manners, but chuckled silently. Reborn merely said, "You look better than expected." Tsuna blushed heavily at that.

"Tsuna-san, I'm here for your make-up." Yuni smiled.

"Make-up?"

"You don't expect to go out without make-up, do you, dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

"This is Celia, she'll be replacing Nora who called in sick today." Reborn gestured to the now girly-looking Tsuna in maid dress.

Tsuna waved meekly at the others in the hall of the Vongola mansion.

"Hey! We extremely welcome you here!" Ryohei shouted at Tsuna. The other guardians had yet to return to the mansion from their missions, but they were ordered to stay in the mansion for a while for the dare.

"She also has a sore throat, so she can't talk much." Reborn said. He gestured to the head butler. "Claudio, tell her what to do for today, will you?"

Claudio nodded. "Of course, Signore Reborn. Come, Signorina Celia." Tsuna took a while to remember his current name was 'Celia'. He glanced at Reborn who was smiling deviously.

Tsuna tried not to think too much. Claudio led the Don-in-disguise to the kitchen. The head butler gestured to the head chef.

"Signorina Celia, since the kitchen is albeit short in hand, Signore Gustavo here will guide you."

Tsuna nodded and bowed slightly to Claudio as the latter left. Bowing… He had not done that for a while now. It was normally others who bow to him now that he was Vongola Decimo.

"Celia, was it?" Tsuna nodded. Gustavo arched an eyebrow at his lack of verbosity.

"What's wrong? Mute?" Tsuna shook his head and pointed to his throat. The head chef pointed in understanding.

"Ah, sore throat. Don't worry, signore. A little drink of lemon juice ought to do the trick. You can find some in the fridge. Feel free to get some when you're free."

Tsuna nodded gratefully and gave Gustavo a bright smile. He was happy to know that the head chef was such a kind man. The mafia boss in disguise was oblivious to the fact that he unknowingly made the mid-thirties man blushed.

Gustavo coughed into his fist. "Signorina, you are in charge of cooking for the guardian, Vongola Decimo, Signore Reborn and Signorina Yuni."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the onions in front of him with a butcher knife in his right hand. He felt a little uneasy holding something that could kill someone in mere seconds.

The mafia boss had done some cooking and house chores when he was still living with his mum in Namimori. He did not have to lift a finger for them anymore as the Vongola Boss, but he had to stay in his office 24/7 to sign off paperwork.

"Hey, newcomer! What are you doing dazing off?! We don't have all day!" A girl, Julia, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, went beside Tsuna and started scolding him.

The brunette let out a little startled shriek. Julia sighed. "If you don't know what to do, just peel those onions and-" She gasped. "What the hell is this?! Throw that butcher knife away!" Julia literally tossed the knife behind her, earning some startled shouts.

The girl ignored them. Tsuna felt that Julia perhaps was not the best person to be with right now. She handed the brunette another smaller but sharper knife. "Take this kitchen knife." Tsuna took the knife warily.

"Okay, as I was saying, first, you have to chop off the stem with that-" Julia gestured to the knife. "Then you peel the skin. Mince, dice or chop it after you're done. Simple, right?" Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Okay, great, now I have to go manage my own stuff." With that, Julia left.

Tsuna stared at the onions. He warily grabbed one and chopped off the stems. His eyes burned a bit for some reason and he was confused. '_Why? I haven't cried in like, years! Wait, is it because of the onion?'_

The brunette remembered his make-up, so he quickly wiped his eyes before they could stain his face. He quickly chopped the onion, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his eyes. Soon, he began sniffling, tears still weld up in his eyes. He will not lose to the onion!

Little did Tsuna know, an adorable girl in maid outfit crying or almost crying was not a scene you see every day. The male employees in the kitchen began looking at him, blushing. Some even felt aroused by it.

Julia noticed the kitchen was unusually silent; no sound of utensils clanging or footsteps. The silence in the kitchen was filled sniffling instead. She turned to the source of the noise and found the maid from earlier.

The blonde girl fumed and stomped to Tsuna. She yelled at the guys. "What the hell are you staring at?! Go back to work!" The male employees scrambled back to work hastily. She smirked in satisfaction.

Tsuna flinched when he saw Julia glaring at him. "You're no-good. Go… Prepare the drinks or something. There's no use for the onions anyways."

'_What?! My struggles were for nothing?!_' Seeing the look on Tsuna's face, Julia replied. "Well, I figured to teach you how to chop onions since you were staring so intently at them." The mafia boss slapped his face in shame.

* * *

"… So in short, just prepare espresso for them, and milk for Signor Lambo, Signore I-pin, and Signore Yuni." Julia said. Tsuna frowned. He shook his head, he knew that most of them would throw a fit if they do not get what they want, especially his guardians.

Tsuna saw a whiteboard that had their schedules written and walked to it. He picked up the marker and wrote something. When finished, he showed it to Julia.

_Espresso- Reborn_

_Black Coffee- Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya_

_Latte- Dokuro Chrome, Giglio Nero Yuni_

_Milk- Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei _

_Hot chocolate- Rokudo Mukuro_

_Grape Juice- Lambo_

_Strawberry Juice- I-pin_

"So you're telling me these are the drinks that they want?" Tsuna nodded. "How do you even know that?"

Tsuna mentally panicked. He knew almost anything about his beloved family, but there was no way maid Celia would know all this! He pointed to Reborn's name. Julia nodded, knowing that there should be no questions asked if the hit man was involved.

Julia read the words carefully. "Wait, where's the Decimo's name?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. He completely forgot about his name, because he was not going to be at the dining table anyway. He would have thought that Reborn would inform them of his absence, but _nooo, _the hit man wanted to see the Don-in-disguise squirm uncomfortably.

Tsuna hastily wrote his name beside Reborn's. Julia arched an eyebrow but did not question it.

* * *

The dining table was arranged carefully, to prevent any fights. Well, most, anyway. At one of the end was Tsuna's seat. To its right sat Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn and Yuni. To its left sat Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, and Hibari.

When Tsuna came, he saw Reborn smirking at him and Yuni was giving him a polite smile. Though it was quiet obvious she wanted to laugh. When he was setting the drinks at the right side, he felt Gokudera glaring at him (It was a really foreign feeling), Chrome thanked him meekly, Mukuro just looked at him in suspicion, Reborn tried muffling his laughter, Yuni nodded her head.

The mafia boss quickly went to the left side, ignoring the stares he was getting. Yamamoto and Ryohei thanked him cheerfully, Lambo and I-pin thanked him properly (Tsuna was really proud of their growth, especially the former's), Hibari just gave a muffled 'Hmph'.

The brunette quickly went to the side after setting espresso at his place and watched the other maids set the breads down for breakfast. The guardians ignored him and he was relief for that.

"Hm? Hot chocolate? Not espresso like usual?" Mukuro arched an eyebrow. The others quickly took a sip when they heard him. Some gasps were heard.

"Finally got it right." Gokudera grumbled.

"Milk! Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"L-latte…" Chrome muttered.

"EXTREME!"

"Oh, grape juice? How long has it been since I last drank it?"

"Ah! Strawberry!"

"…" Hibari stayed silent.

The head chef spoke up. "Ah, Signorina Celia here-" He gestured to Tsuna. "Said that you might like the drinks."

Tsuna shook his head frantically. He did not want attention on him, especially since they might recognize him. Gokudera glared at him in suspicion again and Mukuro was smirking at him.

Gokudera began questioning why the Tenth was not at the dining table and panicked when he was nowhere to be found. Tsuna sent Reborn a helpless look, but the hit man ignored him and continued sipping his espresso.

"Reborn-san, do you know where the Tenth is?"

Reborn hummed. "Nope. But I'm sure he's just running some errands secretly. Or maybe undergoing a disguise." He smirked at Tsuna when he said the last part. '_Damn you, Reborn.'_

"Calm down, Gokudera, I'm sure Tsuna's just fine. He's strong and capable!" Yamamoto laughed.

"But-"

"Just shut up and eat your damn breakfast." Reborn effectively shut Gokudera up.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he started cleaning up the mess the guardians made at the dining table. He forgot how they had started the mini-food war, but at least it was easier to clean up since it was not as messy as usual. They were somewhat worried about their boss' disappearance, even if some of them will not admit it.

The brunette was washing the dishes for hours now (He had butterfingers when it came to chores). Julia forced Tsuna to do the dishes and made sure none of the guys tried to help him. When he was finally done, he went to the dining table to kill some time. He was tired, so maybe he could get some rest now, right?

A muscular hand suddenly slammed onto the table, earning a shriek from Tsuna.

"I know you have something to do with the Tenth's disappearance, woman!" Gokudera said gruffly. "Where the hell is he?! And why the hell do you know our favourite drinks?!"

Tsuna frowned. Of course Gokudera was still… skeptical when it involved him. He thought it changed when they grew up. The silver-haired teen was irked when he saw the disappointed frown on the brunette's face. Like hell did the maid had any right to judge him!

The mafia boss recognized the body signals that Gokudera was unknowingly giving out. The twitching fingers, the lip biting, and the clenched muscles. The mafia boss did not want to deal with any aggression, especially since he was in disguise!

So obviously, Tsuna pointed to the window gasping, "AN UMA!"

"WHERE?!" Gokudera turned his head with his eyes shining with anticipation.

'_God, I can't believe he fell for that.' _Tsuna silently snuck away and ran into his office. He sighed as he leant against the wall.

"Oya, oya? Isn't this the little maid from earlier?" Tsuna's heart seemed to stopped for a while when he heard the mist guardian's (the more evil one) voice.

Mukuro seemed satisfied with the panic in Tsuna's eyes. He stared intently at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "You. I don't like you… I can't read your mind since breakfast…"

'_Oh, so that's why he seemed so suspicious of me. Wait, why is he even in my office?'_ Tsuna thought. He had learnt over the years to put up a mental barrier to prevent enemies (Or Mukuro) to enter his mind.

"Kufufufu, you must be a spy from another family." A trident appeared in Mukuro's hand. "_Die."_

Tsuna's expression turned serious. He quickly dodged the trident and gave Mukuro's crotch a good kick , causing the latter to stagger backwards. The brunette quickly used this distraction to run away. He took a glance at the clock. '_Damn it, damn it, damn it… Why the heck is it barely 2p.m.?!'_

* * *

"Huff… Huff…" _'I should be safe here…' _Tsuna panted slightly as he ran into the garden. He quickly adjusted his wig when it was slipping.

Tsuna saw a slightly familiar looking purple-hair from the corner of his eyes. Turning, he saw Chrome sitting on the bench with Mukurow on her lap. Before he knew it, he walked up to her. Chrome noticed it and smiled shyly at her.

Tsuna plopped besides her and sighed peacefully. When was the last time he was able to rest like thi-

**"EXTREEEMMEE! HIBARI, LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME FIGHT!"**

The boss grimaced. He unknowingly jinxed himself. He weighed his options. Should he ignore it, or go over there to check on his guardians? Hmmm… Perhaps check up on them… After all, it had been a while since he saw them together. Reluctantly, the brunette got up. He waved at Chrome who waved back shyly.

The brunette arrived to the source of Ryohei's voice (Which still echoed). He was not really surprised to see Hibari and the boxer fighting. Tsuna just sighed in relief when he saw Ryohei was holding it well.

Hibari noticed that somebody was watching them. He sharply turned to Tsuna.

"Hm. You're the maid from before." Hibari stopped fighting and observed Tsuna. He thought that the maid was suspicious and looked rather familiar. He cannot figure out just who did the maid reminded him of.

Tsuna sweated and waved his hands frantically with a nervous smile. Hibari narrowed his eyes and walked neared to Tsuna.

"Hey, Hibari! What's wrong?" Ryohei walked towards them. "Oh, you're the extreme maid! Celia, was it?" Tsuna nodded.

Hibari glared at the brunette and leant closer to him. The distance was so close; Tsuna could practically feel the cloud guardian's breathe. The ex-prefect's eyes widened a bit, like he had figured out something. He turned around and scoffed, muttering, "I'm leaving."

_'Damn it! He definitely knows it's me!' _Tsuna mentally cried in humiliation. He should have avoided the cloud guardian with sharp senses!

"Hey, Hibari! A man doesn't leave a fight hanging!" Ryohei chased after Hibari, leaving Tsuna alone.

"…" Tsuna considered running away and hide in some isolated room until the day was over.

"Kufufufu… You damn maid, I'll kill you."

Tsuna froze. His eyes widened. He shakily turned around and saw Mukuro with a pissed expression. No, saying that was an underestimation. Mukuro was beyond pissed; he was looking for blood to spill. Specifically Tsuna's.

Out of the corner of the mafia boss' eyes, he saw Chrome looking at them, smiling.

* * *

_"My dear Chrome, have you seen any maid passing around?" Mukuro asked. He was looking for the woman who dared to fight back. Chrome misunderstood his intentions and thought he was finally interested in a woman._

_"Yes, Mukuro-sama! She was just here, but she went over there!" Chrome excitedly pointed to where Tsuna went. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at her excitement but thanked her and went off._

* * *

"Um… You do know I could tell on you that you were inside my… the Don's office, right?" Tsuna asked, trying to make Mukuro feel uncomfortable. But he knew full well that would not make him blink.

"Kufufufu, are you sure you can? I'm going to kill you-"

"Mukuro, what are you doing?" Lambo suddenly appeared besides them.

"Cow brat, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Mukuro's lips twitched in annoyance.

"Nah, I skip it since the young Vongola isn't here today." Lambo said nonchalantly. Tsuna frowned; he did not want the teen to take school for granted like most do.

"Ugh, I don't care about your school stuff anyway. I was talking with-" Mukuro turned and saw the spot where Tsuna was previously standing was empty.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

* * *

Tsuna somehow ended up at the training room. He happened to have a glance at a clock. '3.30p.m.' He heard some banging noises and entered. There, he saw Yamamoto with a baseball bat in one hand and a baseball ball in the other.

"Oh hey! You wanna play baseball with me?" The rain guardian laughed happily. He shoved the baseball bat to Tsuna before he had a chance to speak.

"Okay, you just stand there while I throw this! Try to hit it!" As expected, Yamamoto's expression turned serious as if he was about to murder someone. Tsuna felt nervous, he suddenly remembered why he avoided playing catch with him but steadied himself.

Yamamoto threw the ball with full force. Tsuna waited for the timing and swung his bat forward. A loud bang was heard. The taller male was surprised when the maid managed to hit the ball.

"Hey, you're pretty good! We should do this more often!" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back.

The door was kicked opened. "Hey, baseball freak! I want to borrow Jirou to find the ma-" Gokudera paused when he saw Tsuna with Yamamoto. "You damn woman!" He took out his dynamites but the ex-baseball player stopped him before they were thrown.

"Woah, calm down, Gokudera!"

"I am calm! Now let me go! I'm certain that the maid has something to do with the Tenth's disappearance!" Tsuna silently snuck off, but Gokudera was able to spot him.

"Hey you! Don't move!" Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto harshly to let go.

* * *

_'HIIIEEE! WHY DID I DO THE BET AGAIN?!' _Tsuna mentally screeched. He had Gokudera running behind him who continuously screamed for him to stop or else. He was glad he had forbidden the bomber to use dynamites in the mansion.

Eventually, the mafia boss noticed Gokudera was not behind him anymore. He sighed and quickly went into a room. He plopped onto the bed in relief.

_'Huh, this is the guest room. Wait, it's still barely 4p.m….?!_' Tsuna cursed his luck when he saw the clock. It was already half a day, and he was starting to regret this decision!

**_SLAM!_**

The door was slammed opened. Tsuna shakily turned, if it was who he thought, he definitely could not run anymore.

"… You bitch. I won't let you run anymore!" True enough, it was Gokudera. The silver-haired man tackled the mafia boss in disguise before the latter could run away.

So to make this simple; Gokudera tried to attack Tsuna on bed. Unfortunately, the wig slipped from their struggle and the right-hand man froze when he saw his boss' fluffy hair.

"T-Tenth…?"

"Y-yes…?"

They turned when they heard footsteps at the door. Kyoko stood there frozen with Reborn behind, chuckling.

"A-ah, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, I-I'm sorry… P-please continue with what you were doing." Kyoko quickly bowed then took off.

Reborn smirked when he saw their postion; Gokudera was pinning both the Tenth's hand and was above the brunette. The said brunette was wearing a maid dress that was slightly ripped thanks to his right-hand man.

* * *

"So you failed your dare, dame-Tsuna." Reborn sent Gokudera away and dragged Tsuna away before any words could be exchanged.

"B-but I managed for half a day!" Tsuna was in his office in his maid outfit, but minus the wig. "And why is Kyoko-chan here?!"

"The dare said 'whole day'. And to answer your question, Kyoko herself informed you she wanted to visit Italy last month. You just forgot and happened to hide in her guest room."

Tsuna sighed. "Just tell me what you want me to do. Wait, I can still dare others, right?"

Reborn nodded. "You don't have to run around naked, since you proved to understand your guardians likes and dislikes" Reborn was referring to their breakfast.

Tsuna perked up but deflated soon enough when Reborn said something that almost made him fainted.

"Just eat Bianchi's poison cooking."

* * *

That night, the guardians, the boss, and the sun arcobaleno had a meeting to discuss their missions.

Tsuna smiled at them, all pale. "I'm glad-" He suddenly collapsed and fell onto the ground, twitching.

The guardians quickly rushed to their boss' side. Reborn merely said, "He ate Bianchi's cooking."

"Why did Boss eat it?" Chrome questioned.

Reborn smirked. "He failed his dare."

Gokudera hung his head in shame, knowing full well it was his fault. Hibari rolled his eyes then walked away.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this, but I would prefer if the dares isn't about someone who was victimize earlier. **

**For example, Tsuna has completed his dare (Somewhat), so he can dare someone, but please don't dare Reborn, dare others who are yet to get involved! I want to involve as much people as possible! Please send in your dares, may the darnest dare catch my interest!**

**Just say who do you want Tsuna to dare and what is it~ Have fun!**

**REPLIES:**

**Iaffup:**

Haha, that's a pretty good idea! I'll keep that in mind!

**Guest:**

-pats your back- Dude, Hibari will carry out his dares without a doubt. Maybe. Unless it's a dare to kiss Mukuro.

**AKF-chan:**

Aww, thank you! I do hope this chapter satisfies your fangirlness! Reborn would be glad to carry out the snog dare. XDD


	3. In Which Gokudera and Bianchi Bakes

**Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**I edited a bit of chapter two's ending. It's no different, really. Just added some stuff.**

**Ah, so sorry, the chapter's a bit shorter than the previous one! I tried, I swear. But hey, quality over quantity!**

**This is a dare for Gokudera by ****Iaffup,**** who said either he or Reborn should be dared to teach Bianchi to cook non-poisonous stuff! (Don't worry, I noted EVERY dare given! I'm just looking for the right time for them to take action!)**

**Also, there were some dares that were just REALLY hilarious. I would tell, but I don't wanna give out possible spoilers! (Go check the reviews if you're really curious.)**

**I originally said that I wasn't replying, but I can't help it! I love you all too damn much! UGH! -slaps self-**

**(EDITED: SOME FACTS ON THE KITCHEN THAT BIANCHI IS IN!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Which Gokudera And Bianchi Bakes**

Gokudera stood outside Tsuna's office. Others who passed by were too afraid or just did not care enough to ask why he had been standing there for the past few minutes.

The silver-haired man raised his hand to knock but only to let it fall back to his side with a sigh again and again.

* * *

Tsuna, who was doing his paper work, was able to know that his right-hand man was outside for a while now with the help of his hyper intuition. He decided to let Gokudera get himself ready before entering, but it was taking too long.

Sighing, Tsuna said in a firm tone, "Gokudera-kun, come in."

Oh, the mafia boss found the drawer where he kept the sweets –for Lambo, in case the past him went to his office- looked as if it was disturbed. Some of them were missing, particularly the chocolates.

'_Ah, Mukuro. You're really like a child sometimes.' _There was a rumour that the sweets in Tsuna's drawer were of higher class than the ones in the kitchen. Though the owner himself was not sure whether it was true.

The door knob rattled for a while before the door opened. Gokudera looked tense when he walked to his boss. He bowed deeply. "Good morning, Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled gently. "Good morning. Take a seat, Gokudera-kun." The silver-haired man did so warily.

"Um, is there anything you want me to do, Tenth?"

The mafia boss' expression turned serious. "Yes. It's… The dare, actually."

Gokudera bit his lips slightly when he heard this. Damn, he was probably going to get it from his boss now.

"I'm very so-"

"No, no, don't apologize." Tsuna smirked deviously. "I have prepared my dare for you." He hesitated a bit when he saw Gokudera paled. '_Maybe I should change it… He is my friend after all…'_

* * *

_It was as noisy as usual as the guardians were all there. Though some had questioned where Tsuna had gone previously, the mafia boss merely said, "Some… Errands. I really don't wanna talk about it."_

_"Boss, was it dangerous? Are you hurt?" Chrome asked worriedly._

_Tsuna smiled, grateful that his guardians cared for him. "No, don't worry, Chrome. It wasn't dangerous, just… Risky."_

_Tsuna was slightly fuming at breakfast. He was still suffering from the poison cooking, but he was well enough to sip his espresso. He reassured his friends when they asked about his well-being._

_Though there was something bothering the brunette. Every time Tsuna happened to turn to Kyoko's direction at the dining table, the girl would flush when caught staring at him. He also had a feeling that Hibari had less respect for him._

'After all my hardwork…'

_Tsuna finally gathered the guts to confront Kyoko after breakfast. He decided to leave Hibari alone. He will not bother risking his ribs or any important organs by trying to explain yesterday to the ex-prefect._

_"Kyoko-chan!"_

_The girl froze slightly before turning back with a nervous smile. "Yes, Tsuna-kun?"_

_"Um, about yesterday…" Tsuna unconsciously fiddled with his fingers. His brain stopped working temporarily when searching for words to explain. He mentally slapped himself for acting like a wimp again when talking to the pretty girl._

_"O-oh, that's okay, Tsuna-kun. I understand." Tsuna perked up at this. Did Reborn actually explained to Kyoko about the dar-_

_"You and Gokudera have um… A 'thing' going on. I-I'm not against that, really." Lies. The girl was sweating already._

_"N-no wa-"_

_"A-and you have some sort of 'maid uniform' fetish, but that's normal for guys, right?" Kyoko's awkward smile pained Tsuna. The girl quickly left before the mafia boss could say anything._

_"Bye, Tsuna-kun! Congrats on your relationship!"_

* * *

Tsuna also overheard a rather disturbing conversation nearby.

* * *

_"Mukuro-sama, where's the maid from yesterday?" Chrome asked._

_Mukuro grimaced slightly. "Kufufufu… I don't know, my dear Chrome… But when I do find her…" He started chuckling dark, imagining the torture he was going to put through the 'maid'._

_Chrome blushed slightly, thinking the man was planning something dirty for the maid. '_How bold of you, Mukuro-sama._'_

_Tsuna, who was hiding behind the door, managed to hide his presence from his sharp mist guardians. He paled when he could accurately guess what the more evil mist guardian was planning for his alter-ego._

* * *

Gokudera drummed his fingers on his laps to count the slow seconds that had passed after his Tenth said he had a dare for him, who had gotten quiet all of a sudden. Tsuna seemed to be pondering on something upsetting, judging by the frown on his face.

"Tenth?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze. "Whoops, sorry." He scratched his face sheepishly before turning serious again. He cleared his throat.

"Teach Bianchi to make something non-poisonous. Something edible."

Gokudera had never felt as devastated as he had felt today for a long while.

* * *

The second kitchen was slightly smaller than the main kitchen, but it was still larger than an average one. It was specially for Bianchi, where she can conduct her 'experiments' as she liked.

Gokudera approached the second kitchen warily. His boss had told him that the poison scorpion had just arrived back to the mansion from her latest mission. Though he had gotten rid of his phobia of his sister with the help of therapy, he still could not help but feel nervous when he was around her.

"Sorella…"

"Oh, what's wrong, Hayato?" Unsurprisingly, Bianchi was holding a pot emitting a horrid smell. Gokudera jumped and reached out for his box weapon when he saw something crawled out of the pot.

Bianchi casually grabbed a ladle and started hitting it. "Scram, damnit! I told you to die inside!" When she noticed Gokudera staring, she quickly shut the lid, trapping the unknown living thing inside the pot with its death.

The pink-haired woman laughed sheepishly. "Oh, my. You shouldn't have seen that. What is it that you want, Hayato?"

"U-uh… I-I…" The silver-haired man started mumbling to himself. Bianchi arched an eyebrow at his hesitance. "Huh?"

"I… I was ordered to teach you to cook."

Bianchi's eyes went wide. "Oh. Didn't think the brat would have the guts to give out orders... But that's nice of him!" She gave Gokudera a hug. "I'm so happy we get to bond!"

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

Gokudera borrowed some recipe books from the mansion's library. He did not want any cake too simple, as he planned to let his Tenth to have a taste if it was a success.

The silver-haired man flipped to the cake section. Biscuits seemed too troublesome. Besides, he personally thought that cakes are more appealing than biscuits.

"Sorella, which cake do you think we should bake?"

Bianchi hummed for a while. "Anything is fine, since my dear fratello is with me." She smiled. Gokudera blushed and pretended to ignore the last part.

"Strawberry shortcake then! According to this book, it's a Japanese's favourite." Bianchi nodded and gestured for the book. Gokudera quickly read the ingredients required before handing the book to her.

* * *

Gokudera forgot something _very _important before attempting to teach Bianchi to cook.

'_I… I can't cook much myself…'_

"Hayato, hand me the sifter, will you?"

"S-sure." Gokudera grabbed the sifter and handed it to Bianchi. The woman nodded and smiled.

"So, what do I do with this?" Bianchi looked at the sifter in one hand and a packet of flour in the other.

The silver-haired teen was grateful he had watched some cooking channels with the Tenth's mother in the past.

"You weigh the flour needed." Gokudera grabbed a bowl and a kitchen scale. "Then we use this-" He gestured to the sifter. "- to sift the flour."

"Simple enough." Bianchi nodded. Gokudera suddenly had confidence. Maybe he could attempt the impossible. All he had to do was make sure that Bianchi did not add some 'extra' ingredients and go by the book.

'_I won't fail you, Tenth!'_

* * *

Gokudera sat beside the oven nervously and bit his nails. Before walking out of the kitchen to get a shower, Bianchi warned the silver-haired teen about biting his nails. Gokudera was too nervous to heed the advice.

The right-hand man tried distracting himself. He remembered about Bianchi's pot earlier and went to it. He opened the lid slightly and staggered onto the floor when the living thing from before jumped right out of the pot.

The… thing resembled a mutated squirrel. It seemed to notice the smell of the cake and rushed to the oven. Gokudera quickly got up and summoned Uri.

"Uri! Attack the squirrel!" Luckily for Gokudera, Uri respected the future him enough to not claw his face off every time they meet.

Storm flames poured out of the cat's paw as it clawed the mutated squirrel. The monster shrieked before it died on the floor. As in, it just stopped moving on the floor. It seemed unconscious.

Gokudera got over to the oven. He sighed in relief when the oven and the cake inside it were unharmed. "Uri, you okay?" The cat meowed and rubbed its face to the silver-haired man's foot. He smiled gently as he petted Uri.

"Ugh. The thing is creepy. What do I do with it?" Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows for a while. He neared the dead thing and started poking it. He frowned when it was still.

"Oh god, I'm about to do something disgusting." Uri backed away when Gokudera picked it up edgily by his fingers. He quickly went to the pot and threw it back inside. Uri handed him the lid and he quickly shut it tight.

When Uri looked at him, Gokudera said, "Hey, Bianchi wanted it dead anyway. We just… Helped quickened its death with storm flame."

The cat gestured to the cake in the oven. "Oh fine. I'll let you have a taste of the damn cake after the Tenth tastes it."

Uri meowed in satisfaction.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the slice of cake in front of him warily. He was just doing his paper work like the good child he was before Bianchi barged into the room. Gokudera was too excited to notice to reprimand her for her disrespectful action. He quickly placed the plate in front of Tsuna along with a fork.

"Um… This _is _the cake you and Bianchi baked, right?"

Gokudera smiled. "Yes!" Bianchi shrugged. "We hope you don't die from it." Tsuna held the urge to cry. Uri, sitting on the silver-haired man's shoulder meowed happily.

"O-okay." Raising the fork, Tsuna thought to himself, '_It seems… Okay… But can I really handle poison cooking two days in a row?'_

The mafia did not want to hurt his family's feeling. He took a reasonable amount and slowly put it inside his mouth. He chewed slowly, but not_ too _slow to look suspicious.

"H-how is it, Tenth?"

First of all, the cake could use some better mixing. The texture was rough; you could practically taste the unbaked flour. It was really flat, and strawberries were overly stuffed into it. The cake was rather plain, but the strawberry managed to sweeten it somewhat. Also, the taste of eggs was really heavy; they did not add vanilla essence. It was rather hard to swallow it.

Instead, Tsuna said, "It's nice, Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san. Thank you." Hey, it was the thoughts that matters, right? Besides, seeing the smile on his friends' face made him willing to actually eat poison cooking. Maybe.

* * *

Gokudera helped Tsuna to clean up. Bianchi left, wanting to look for Reborn to have a taste of the cake too. Uri was lying on Tsuna's table, still waiting for them to finish cleaning so it can have a taste of the taste too.

Tsuna followed Gokudera to the kitchen with Uri leading them down the stairs impatiently.

"Tenth, you don't need to follow me."

"Nah, that's okay. I needed to walk anyway."

The silver-haired man was suddenly engulfed by pink smoke too familiar to all of them.

The silhouette coughed slightly, trying to fan the smoke away."Ugh, damn cow! I'll kill him!" When the smoke cleared, as expected, the younger Gokudera was present instead of the older one.

"Hey." Tsuna greeted. He decided to distract the teen from planning to murder his lightning guardian.

Gokudera froze. He abruptly turned around, eyes shone with admiration. "T-Tenth?! Is that you?! Wow! You're not in the coffin anymore!"

The mafia boss laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Tell the younger me I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yes, of course!" The silver-haired teen continued fawning over Tsuna. "U-um… Wow… Just, wow. You're probably the only one we haven't seen when we were all in the future." Well, actually, there was Chrome too.

"Hayato? What's wrong? I saw pink smo-" Gokudera suddenly collapsed onto his knees and fainted onto the ground.

"Oh, it's the younger Gokudera!" Bianchi hugged him, causing more foam to come out from his mouth. "You're still as cute as I remembered!"

* * *

"WAHHH! DAME-TSUNA'S A MEANIE! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"L-LAMBO!"

"Woah, Gokudera was shot? Cool! I've never seen the ten years late him!"

Gokudera stood there, dumbfounded with the used plate and fork still with him. He saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn- '_Wait, they're younger!'_

When the older male noticed Tsuna staring, he cleared his throat. "Greetings, Tenth." He smiled.

Tsuna jumped slightly. "N-nice to meet you…"

"Yo, Gokudera! You're so tall!"

"Of course, baseball idiot." Tsuna was rather proud when Gokudera did not show any signs of aggressions. The others noticed this as well.

"Gokudera, how's the future?" Reborn asked.

The silver-haired man smiled. "It's all better, thanks to all of you. I want to let you know that we all really appreciate your help." He bowed.

'_Looks like he learnt to respect others beside dame-Tsuna.'_ Reborn smirked.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please, stop it…" Tsuna flushed. Though he was really happy. The future seemed to be okay now.

"What's with that?" Yamamoto pointed to the plate Gokudera was holding.

"The Tenth was eating the cake baked by Bianchi and me."

Tsuna spluttered. "W-what?! Seriously?!" The future suddenly did not seem so bright to him.

* * *

**WHO SHOULD GOKUDERA DARE NOW? YOU DECIDEEEE! Dare people who are yet to get involved.**

**Replies:**

**Amy-chan:**

Hahaha, thanks! Geez, I'm sorta worried for Mukuro and Hibari. Nah, take your time~

**Guest:**

Oh god, I'll try. XD Fon27, huh? That's really a first for me.

**Nijikawa Satori: **

Ahahahaha! Your dare is hilarious, god, I just can't wait for him to be dared!

**death angel alice:**

Aww, thanks! Good luck on your exams. :P Just escaped mine. Whut? 11069, really? ... Yeah, awesome.

**chibi vocaloid:**

Eh, Gokudera's just being the loyal puppy he is.

**Zukikari Dokato de Nuvola:**

Done, amigo. :D

**Faliara:**

Yup. And a pretty one too. XD

**Anisthasia:**

Take your time to think, no rush~

**Kokoro-chan:**

Hm... Yeah, I was pretty tempted to choose your dare, but Tsuna was feeling rather sadistic. But, I assure your dare was noted!


	4. In Which Lambo Is Banned From Sweets

**Hi! Thanks for all the wonderful favs, follows, and replies! I'm sorry if this chapter is rather short! I tried, I swear!**

**Italians were done by freetranslation . com. (I welcome any translator. I'm thinking of getting a beta to see whether the story is interesting or give suggestions. Should I? Honestly, I'm quiet confident with my grammar)**

**silvermoon170 ****and kokoro-chan dared Lambo to not eat candy. Though the former also dared him to steal Mukuro's chocolate or Reborn's espresso. Ah well, save that for a latter time. Thank you for the dare!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Which Lambo Is Banned From Sweets**

Gokuderan saw Lambo standing behind Tsuna's office door nervously, like how the right-hand man himself had been the previous day. He walked over to the teen and put a hand on his shoulder, earning a shriek from the latter.

"G-Gokudera-shi…" Wow, both of Lambo's eyes are opened from the surprise.

"What's wrong? Did the Tenth call for you?"

Lambo closed one of his eyes and sighed. "Yeah… I think it's about the time I skipped school when he wasn't here."

"When wasn't the Tenth here?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow in confusion. He tried thinking about recently, but he was pretty sure the boss did not leave the mansion.

"Two days ago, remember? The same day Signorina Celia was here." At the mention of Celia - the alter-ego of Tsuna - Gokudera frowned and paled a bit.

**_THUD!_**

Gokudera immediately barged into his boss' office with Lambo following behind him nervously.

"Tenth! Tenth! What happened-"

Tsuna was lying on the ground, his expensive fountain pen beside his face, and a piece of crumbled paper was in his hand. Gokudera freaked out and went to his boss' side. He pulled Tsuna up and checked for injuried.

"Tenth, what happened?! Did an enemy attacked?!" The silver-haired man looked around for any signs of danger, but found none.

"It's nothing, Gokudera. I just, er… fell off." Lambo opened his mouth to ask why, but Tsuna cut him off.

"_Really."_ Tsuna quickly changed the topic. "Ah, Lambo, you're here."

* * *

_Previously, the mafia boss got bored with his paperwork. So he balanced his fountain pen on his nose, yes, its tip was on the edge of Tsuna's nose. And it was actually there for a while until Tsuna tried folding a paper plane with a scrap paper while doing it. When the fountain pen started swaying, the brunette followed suit and-_

**_THUD!_**

* * *

Tsuna cleared his throat awkwardly. "Take a seat, you two. Though I'm actually just talking with Lambo." Gokudera nodded and took a seat further from his boss, showing that he was giving them privacy. Lambo nervously sat at the chair in front of Tsuna.

"Lambo, you skipped school." The cow teen winced at Tsuna's strict tone.

"S-sorry."

Tsuna sighed. "I understand why you did that. I'm dame-Tsuna, after all." He chuckled to himself. "However, I can let you go unpunished. I warned you last time, Lambo."

The teen lowered his head in shame. Tsuna's expression of guilt was seen by only Gokudera. The latter knew that his boss was too soft when handling his family. So he stepped up and said, "Tenth, don't worry. I'll do it for you."

They looked at the silver-haired man in confusion.

Gokudera smirked. "Lambo, I dare you to not eat any sweets for the day."

Lambo fell out of his chair with a loud thud like Tsuna did before.

"Which means no candies, ice-creams, cakes, biscuits_. Anything_."

Tsuna had never been so surprised since the time Mukuro decided to show up at his door with an illusion of Kyoko in a wedding dress during April fool's.

Speaking of the girl…

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, thanks for touring me around Venice." Kyoko smiled.

The brunette smiled back calmly. "No problem." They decided to walk to a nearby mall. Though the Vongola mansion was in a forest (So it would be hard to find for the enemies), it was easy to find your way out once you know the way.

Tsuna was leading Kyoko, but could not help but feel a bit awkward. "Say, why are you here? Not that I don't want that or anything."

Kyoko replied, "Huh? Tsuna-kun, don't you remember? It's Lal-san and Colonello's wedding next week!"

The mafia boss thought for a while. Their wedding is always on and off, but they truly love each other no matter how much they argue. He often forgot the latter fact.

"Oh yeah." _Guess they're not postponing it anymore. _" Where's Hana, Haru, or my mum?"

"Oh, they were supposed to come with me as well, but Haru needed to finish some of her orders. Your mum offered to help and Haru insisted that I go ahead. Hana had to do some last minute check-up with her accountant stuff. She's actually here already."

"Eh? She is?"

"Yeah, but she just arrived this morning. Nii-chan picked her up from the airport." Kyoko sighed happily. "I think they're going out on a date now."

"H-he is…?" Who knew the muscle-brained man had some romance in his bone?

* * *

Lambo stared at Tsuna and Kyoko from the window at his room. He sighed dejectedly. No candy or any sweet stuff had made him depressed and unenergetic. He was not in the mood for anything besides candy.

Candy…

Candy…

_Candy..._

_Candy..._

_Candy…_

The cow teen started covering his moist eyes. He started sobbing into his hands pathetically.

* * *

_Sob… Sniff…_

Chrome, who was on her way back to her room, froze when she heard sobbing. She turned to the door which hung a sign that read, '_Lambo-san's room!_' with a few cow scribbles. Seeing as the door was slightly opened, she peered inside.

"Lambo…" The girl walked closer to the teen.

"C-Chrome!" Lambo jumped when he heard the voice. He quickly wiped off his tears.

Chrome frowned. "Did somebody bully you?"

"N-no… I… I just haven't eaten candy for a while." Chrome sighed in relief. "Is that so? I heard the one in Boss' office was really good from Mukuro-sama."

Lambo laughed nervously. His pride would not let him admit it was a dare by the octopus head.

"I-I'm on a diet."

Chrome's eyes turned serious. She was starting to feel self-conscious (She _had _been eating a lot lately) and somewhat concerned for the teen. But perhaps the teen was finally thinking healthily. It may be good for him.

So the girl just nodded. She turned to the window and gasped lightly. "Oh, it's Boss and Kyoko-chan! Where are they going?"

"I'm not sure." Lambo leant against the wall besides the window and closed both his eyes. "On a date, I guess."

Chrome smiled. "That's adorable."

The cow teen shrugged. He seemed silent for a while. Chrome tilted her head in confusion when he suddenly gasped and declared, "I know what I'm gonna do!"

Lambo grabbed Chrome's hand and dragged her out the door. The girl decided to stay quiet and follow.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun? You seemed uncomfortable."

"O-oh, nothing. Just feeling weird since I haven't been outside for a while now." _'I feel like there's somebody following us…'_

"You sure work hard, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko gave a smile of sympathy.

* * *

"Lambo, should we really do this?" Chrome was wearing a hat with a grey dress.

"Of course! I'm not eating candy, so I might as well distract myself!"

"By spying on Boss?"

"It's nothing big." Yeah, well, Tsuna's the Vongola Decimo. But he was followed by his guardians, and they meant no ill intention.

* * *

"What do you think would be a good wedding gift?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna thought for a moment. "Well, normally, I would say stuff like clothing, kitchen utensils, or those cute little vases over there." He pointed to a shop that had several vases with flowers in it.

"_But, _since they're not exactly a normal couple, I say guns, knives, or some bulletproof stuff."

Kyoko giggled slightly.

"You hungry? You can take a look at the mall. I'll get something to eat."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll come with you."

Tsuna shook his head. "I know you can't wait to have a look around here." Hyper intuition can be handy when it comes to understanding girls.

The girl nodded. "Thanks, Tsuna-kun." The mafia boss gave a smile then walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Chrome, where's Tsuna?"

"I don't know, we've lose-"

A light cough was heard. Lambo and Chrome quickly turned back to see their boss with an amused smile.

"I didn't know you guys were here. Coincidence?"

Lambo laughed nervously. "Hahaha, yeah, coinc-"

"Or maybe you guys were following us?"

The teen clamped up anxiously. Chrome decided to speak up. "Um, Boss, Lambo was just bored. He decided to do something."

Tsuna sighed. "Well, I'm going to go buy some food, you guys want some?"

Lambo and Chrome shook their heads. Tsuna waved before leaving.

* * *

"Lambo, no. You can't have sweet stuff." The teen was literally sticking his face against the window with teary eyes.

"B-but it's cake! Look! IT'S CALLING OUT TO ME!"

"No, no, no." Chrome said firmly. "You're on a diet." When she saw Lambo opening his mouth to reason, she cut him off. "Respect the diet." _The cake looks really good… With all the damn fattening fresh cream, mouth-watering appearance…_

The cow teen sighed, but still continued looking at the pastries. _'Gokudera-shi said sweet stuff, not pastries… Ugh… I can't risk it, I don't want to get Reborn's punishment dare.'_

"Lambo, look." Looking up, the teen saw Chrome pointing to Kyoko, who was facing a muscular man.

* * *

"Ciao, baby." The buff man said.

Kyoko gave a nervous smile. "Hi."

"_Volote andare fuori?"_ (Wanna go out?) Ah, Italian. Kyoko took a while to translate what he said to Japanese. Though the arrogance in his voice was really just annoying.

"_No, grazie."_ (No, thanks) This seemed to piss off the man. He grabbed the girl's arm and started yelling. "_È puttana! Come hai osato rifiutare me!" _(You bitch! How dare you refuse me!)

"E-EEEK!"

"**Halt!"** Came a voice, grabbing the attention of people around them. The owner was a person in… a spiderman costume. Honestly, he looked convincing enough to pass off as the real thing.

"Mama! Spiderman!" A kid pointed excitedly to the guy in costume.

"_Lasciare andare la ragazza!"_ (Let go of the girl!) Spiderman said, pointing dramatically to the guy. Frowning, the guy spat at him. "_Trova la tua ragazza, perdente!"_ (Get your own girl, loser!)

Spiderman was pissed at this. So he struck a pose, extending both his hands, palm facing upwards with only his middle finger and ring finger folded. You know, the pose Spiderman always does to shoot his webs. Only instead of webs, it was actually…

_"Gusto thun- intendo ragnatele, cattivo!"_ (Taste thun- I mean spider webs, villain!) Kyoko quickly shook of the man's hand before green thunder could hit them.

"GAAHH!" The man cried out before falling unconscious on the ground with a loud thud.

The people around Spiderman applauded for the 'show'. Unfortunately for them, Spiderman quickly run off before disappearing in a midst of mist.

Kyoko was baffled. "So Spiderman does exist…" _But why was he in Italy?_

* * *

Lambo panted slightly as he leant against the wall. He gave Chrome a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Chrome! Your illusion was genius!"

Chrome nodded meekly. "Don't you think the thunder was um… Too over the top?"

The teen seemed to thought for a while before saying, "Nah."

"Why Spiderman, though? I don't read comics, but I think Thor's the God of thunder."

Lambo stayed silent. He did not thought of that.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay? Something seemed to have happened. There doesn't seem to be any events around here." _For some reason, kids were crying out how they had seen Spiderman. Naïve, innocent little kiddies, he's not real. _Tsuna handed Kyoko a bag of a Mc Donald burger and some fries. He would had gotten to her earlier, but the girls keep jumping on him (Both figuratively and literally).

"Oh, Tsuna-kun! It was amazing! Spiderman appeared and attacked a bad guy!" Kyoko jumped, excited.

"A-ah." '_Maybe it was a show.' _Though Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him something else.

* * *

Tsuna was not amused when he saw Lambo attempting to stick to the walls that night when he went to check up on him at the teen's room.

Perhaps depriving him of his sugar was not such a good idea.

* * *

**Who should Lambo dare? What should the dare be?! Tell me!**

**(Oh, and also add in Reborn's punishment dare, I'm running out of them!) ****Now that I think about it, Tsuna-chan was the only one to fail his dare. Tch, tch, tch.**

**REPLIES:**

**Faliara:**

I have a feeling Yamamoto will be the chosen one soon. XD

**Yamazaki Kyou:**

Ah, I'm sorry! Perhaps I wasn't being specific! And thank you! XD

**silvermoon170:**

Thank you for the dare, dearie. I had fun. :D

**death angel alice:**

Omg, wow. I love your facts. Man, you crack me up! I love your list! XDD

**The Metallic Blue Otaku:**

A quiet Ryohei and cannot say 'Extreme!'? Gosh, don't you think that's a little... EXTREME? XD

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27:**

Soo, dear, soon. Everyone will di- I mean, join in the fun.

**Akayuki Sawada:**

Sure... Let's just assume the cake IS edible.

**kokoro-chan:**

Hahaha, thanks for the dare!

**Red-Hot Habanero:**

Kay~

**crazyyetgreat:**

As for the Varia, Millifiore, Shimon, and Cavallone, and Arcobaleno, yes, they shall be dared. Though for the first generation family... Hmm... I simply don't think they would appear in the present mansion. I think I'll do primo's family as special chapters or something.

**SkyClam09:**

Ahahaha, non-laughing Yamamoto? I like it! And him acting like Mukuro? Genius! I can't wait!

**SkyTuna7227:**

Omg, thank you! I was so confused about the Italian honorifics! Gosh, so embarassing.

**Anisthasia:**

Oh, believe me, you don't wanna taste the cake, dear.

**kokoro-chan:**

Hibari and Mukuro not fighting? ... Haha. No way... Is it...?


	5. In Which Hibari Isn't Bloodlusting

**Thanks for the favs, reviews, follows and dares!**

**Okay, I'm thinking something like this; every time there's 50th, 100th, 150th etc reviews, I'll make a special chapter for celebration! What is it, you ask? It's the dare, same game, but with Primo's families! But do send in your dares for them! Cozart and Elena would be in it too.**

**So I hope we would reach 50th review by next chapter! No pressure, though.**

**Geez, some of you guys really wanted the same thing from Hibari. XD Oh yeah, since it's like, Lal and Colonello's wedding soon, that means various families like Cavallone, Varia, Arcobaleno(They're not really a family) and etc will be there. Hmm... I think Hibari would want to dare Dino. **

**And holy crap, this is chapter is like, much longer than any of my stories. Well, enjoy this cra- I mean story!**

**I'm gonna put the dares and stuff at the bottom, to you know, prevent spoilers.(Though the title is always more than enough)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: In Which Hibari Isn't Bloodlusting**

It was morning, just before breakfast. Yamamoto decided to take a walk around the mansion since he had not been there for a while. He humming cheerfully as he walked through the corridor. He back stepped when he saw Lambo in the dining room, with several tubes of ice-creams. He scooped the ice-creams into a big bowl.

Lambo sprayed it with colourful sprinkles and threw in some red juicy cherries. The ex-baseball player took a seat near Lambo as the teen was pouring chocolate syrup on his ice-cream.

"Yo, Lambo! What 'cha up to?"

Lambo stuck out his tongue in concentration as he took out candies from their wrappers and carefully placed them onto the deliciously fattening dessert. He took a few steps backward and looked at it seriously.

The cow teen smirked when he find the dessert perfect. "I'm making my famous, 'Lambo-san's Mega Ice-cream'!"

Actually, it was the first time Lambo made such a thing and Yamamoto knew that. But he just laughed when Lambo said, "I'm not sharing!"

As Lambo was about to take a bite, he froze slightly when he saw the female mist guardian entering. Even Yamamoto was a bit unsettled from the way Chrome was glaring at Lambo.

"Uh… Hi Chrome." Yamamoto said, trying to break the silence.

However, Chrome ignored him. "Lambo. What. Is. **That**." Crap. Now the teen was dead. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it. He was too nervous to answer.

"**Respect the diet." **

Lambo was scared shitless from the aura Chrome was emitting. The spoon in his hand fell out. He gulped and gathered the guts to speak.

"I-I-I-I w-was g-gonna gi-give it to Y-Yamamoto…" The rain guardian perked up. He was confused; he thought Lambo was going to eat it. Ah well.

"Really?" Lambo nodded quickly. Yamamoto grinned. He grabbed the spoon and the bowl. "Thanks!" He started eating it, savouring the flavour, unintentionally ripping Lambo's soul apart.

Chrome smiled. "That's so kind of you, Lambo." She took her usual sit and shook her head when Yamamoto offered her a bite. Of course, the cow teen quickly refused when asked as well. He just sat there staring at Yamamoto the whole time.

When Tsuna walked in, he arched an eyebrow when he saw Yamamoto eating the treat when Lambo was just staring at him. He opened his mouth to question it, but his hyper intuition told him otherwise.

"Tsuna! Want a bite? It's awesome!" Yamamoto waved his spoon.

Should Tsuna? Well, it did look delicious. Nobody would lecture him if he were to eat cold treats before breakfast.

"Sure!" Tsuna grabbed a spoon and started digging in. "You made this?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Nope! Lambo gave it to me! Thanks again, kid!"

Of course, the boss thought it was bullshit. But he just smiled at Lambo and thanked him.

Tsuna and Yamamoto finished the treat by the time the others went in; Gokudera greeted his boss, Ryohei came in with Hana, Mukuro just took a seat besides Chrome, Kyoko was chatting with Reborn, I-pin took a seat beside Lambo and they started talking. Tsuna mentally counted the people in the dining and realized someone missing.

The mafia boss thought for a while before realizing who was not there. "Hey, where's Hibari?" For some reason, Lambo's shoulders stiffened; he suddenly stopped talking.

Speaking of the devil, the handsome bloodlust beast walked into the room. Tsuna noted he seemed upset, well, more than usual. The ex-prefect came in and glared all of them. His glare intensified when his landed on…

'_Oh boy, what did Lambo do this time?' _Tsuna sighed.

Hibari opened his mouth. Just when everybody expected his usual motto, he said…

"**I'll cuddle you to death**."

Most were baffled at Hibari and decided to stay silent for their own safety. Well, except for Mukuro, who burst out laughing.

Hibari walked towards them, fist clenched. His mouth in a tight frown, it was obvious he was going to massacre the mist guardian.

So Tsuna was just a little bit surprised when Hibari walked past Mukuro and went to his seat, glaring everybody along the way.

Perhaps Hibari was trying to control his bloodlust. Good for him.

…

…

_Hahaha, no._

* * *

_Hibari glared daggers at the piece of paper slipped into his room._

_Your dare:_

_Can't hit anyone (Especially Mukuro), and say 'I'll cuddle you to death' instead of 'I'll bite you to death for a week'._

_Angered, the cloud guardian crushed the paper under his heels. He knew exactly who the bastard was responsible for writing this shit. He could recognize everybody's handwriting in the Vongola (Creepy)._

_Okay, perhaps Lambo was pushing it just a** little**_ _bit._

* * *

Breakfast was, well… Everyone was trying to **not **laugh, especially when Mukuro brought the 'I'll cuddle you to death' thing up and mimicked it in a weird voice.

"What's wrong, Hibari-kun? You look upset… Shall I cuddle you to death as well?" Mukuro mocked.

"Pfft- Hahahaha! I seriously don't know what got into you, Hibari, but I like it!" Gokudera held back no laughter. Even Yamamoto was not stupid enough to laugh out loud in the open at the ex-prefect.

_Snap!_

The utensils in Hibari's hands turned into scrap metals in a matter of seconds, startling people near him. He glared at Mukuro then turned to Lambo, glaring right into the teen's very soul.

Lambo cowered behind I-pin, the girl just snorted at him. "What did you do? He's been glaring at you for a while now."

"I… don't wanna talk about it…"

* * *

After breakfast, Tsuna approached Hibari, actually concerned for his guardian.

"Hibari, what's wrong? Not feeling well?"

"None of your business." Hibari spat.

"But-"

"Keep talking and I'll bite- cuddle you to death." Tsuna accidentally let out a chuckle. It was not as intimidating as his usual motto; rather, it was sort of cute.

The boss yelped when Hibari 'accidentally' squashed his foot with his heels. Hibari left, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Ah, so… I need one or two people to go to Namimori to pick up mum and Haru." Tsuna said to Gokudera.

Before the right-hand man could volunteer, Mukuro materialized besides them.

"Kufufufu. No problem, Tsunayoshi-kun." With that, the mist guardian disappeared.

"Well, one problem solved." Tsuna smiled.

"Tenth, Reborn-san said to do your paperwork."

Tsuna sighed, dejected.

* * *

"Knock knock." Came the mocking voice behind Hibari's door.

Hibari knew it was Mukuro. "Go away."

Of course, the mist guardian opened the door anyway. Though Hibari was sure he locked the door before.

"Aww… Not even a 'who's there'?" Mukuro smirked.

Glaring, Hibari asked, "What do you want, herbivore?"

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun said he needed someone to return to Namimori." Hibari's interest piqued up at the name of his dearest hometown.

"Why doesn't the herbivore go himself?" Still, the ex-prefect does not take orders from anyone.

"Reborn." And that was all the explanation Hibari needed.

Hibari thought for a while. He was not fighting or looking for smugglers in town, so he might as well visit his hometown.

"Fine."

* * *

They were on the VIP section on the plane, though it was a public aeroplane-meaning that there were others there-. Tsuna said they did not need any private jets or whatnot if not necessary. They sat in the same row; Yamamoto was at the window seat, Hibari was in the middle, and Mukuro sat beside the ex-prefect.

Anyway, they were in a public plane. Hibari did not like that.

Public plane meant people.

People meant noise.

Noise meant-

"**Shut up." **

"… Poke, poke."

Mukuro just ignored him and continued poking him. Yamamoto just read a magazine he found. Well, the rain guardian was there to mostly be the middle man (Not really doing his job though), since Vongola's most dangerous (Actually, they were all dangerous in their own way) were both present.

"Kufufufu, it's so fun to see you not fighting back." Amused, Mukuro smirked, still jabbing his finger into Hibari's arm.

Hibari elbowed Mukuro's finger, causing the latter pull it back in pain.

"Whoops." Hibari smirked.

"Why you little sh-"

"Hey, hey, why don't we all just calm down and be friends?" Yamamoto decided to cut in.

Mukuro glared at the cheerful man. "Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi-kun sent you here to be the 'middle man'." Yamamoto nodded. "So why are you not sitting in the middle?!" He pointed to Hibari in annoyance, to which the latter smacked it away.

Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed. Then he laughed sheepishly. "Ahahaha, I just wanted to sit beside the window, great view, you know?"

Mukuro opened his mouth to say something, but Yamamoto chirped in, "Ah! Look! That cloud looks like Chrome!" Mukuro piqued up at the name. He unknowingly leant nearer to Yamamoto (Hibari was _this _close to biting his head off) and peered into the small window.

"See? See?"

The mist guardian sneered. "That's a freaking pineapple."

"Ah? That so?" Yamamoto laughed.

Hibari massaged his temple as he closed his eyes; wishing that somebody… _somebody _would just knock him unconscious.

So the air was filled with Yamamoto's laughter in response to Mukuro's retort of the clouds outside the window.

The air hostess and the passengers were just scared shitless by the aura Hibari was emitting (His fellow guardians were unaffected by this, of course) so they left them alone.

Plus, they were ridiculously **hot.** Some of the more perverted female were imagining weird shits of them. But hey, who doesn't?

* * *

They were still in the plane, since the trip was like, 2 days or so. It was all dark, only the moonlight provided little light. Everyone was finally sleeping peacefully. That is, until…

Hibari's eyes snapped opened. He detected a presence. He looked up and-

"K-kyaa! I-I'm sorry!" A girl shrieked and quickly rushed into the toilet, locking it shut.

The ex-prefect arched an eyebrow. Then an annoyingly familiar chuckle started beside him.

"Kufufufu. You seemed to have startled the girl. Poor her; she was just trying to cut a few pieces of your hair." At that, Hibari's hand instantly went to his hair. He internally sighed when he did not find any bold places.

Hibari frowned. He wanted to beat that girl up. He was about to get up until Mukuro wagged a finger (That he was _so _going to bite soon) as if scolding a child.

"No, no, no, Hibari-kun. You can't beat up that girl. Heck, you can't even lay a finger on her." Just how did Mukuro know Hibari's dar-

"Oya, oya, don't you know? I'm the know-it-all magnificent illusionist!" Mukuro stood up; illusions of shiny sparkles surrounded him.

Now that Hibari had enough light to look at the annoying mist guardian, he could see dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He then heard soft snoring. He turned and saw Yamamoto still peacefully asleep.

Mukuro went to the row of seat beside them and took the woman sitting at the outermost seat's purse.

"Herbi-"

"Shush,Hibari-kun. I'm not taking the money." Mukuro casually shuffled for whatever the hell he was looking for; casually tossing other things like lipsticks, make-up and other girly stuff. Hibari just shrugged it off and tried getting back to sleep with the snoring and things clanking onto the ground.

Hibari opened one eye when he felt something fell onto his lap. He took it and saw a few pieces of expensive looking candy.

"Ugh, candies. Can't stand that shit." Mukuro plopped down to his seat after putting the purse back where he got it. Inside his hands held another expensive looking treat; a chocolate bar.

Hibari ignored the statement and ate the candy, seeing that he was not going back to sleep any time soon.

* * *

It was still early, the sun was barely up. And yet…

"Good morning! You guys are already awake?" Yamamoto smiled. "Good for you then! The early bird catches the worm!" He stretched. His face felt a bit swollen and the side of his ribs hurt somewhat for some reason. But like hell was that enough to stop him from smiling like the idiot we all love.

Mukuro shot him a glare. "**Shut-"**

**"-up."** Hibari finished. Enraged, they both glared at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stiffened at the intensity of the glare. "What's wrong? Didn't sleep well last night?" The rain guardian noticed their bloodshot eyes.

Mukuro scoffed spitefully. "No **shit, **Sherlock."

They had jabbed Yamamoto in the ribs harshly (Enough force to push down a tree) and slapped his face, but he still stayed asleep. The mist guardian was about to add something, but then a shriek stopped him.

"**EEKK!** M-MY PURSE!" Oh. That.

Mukuro stifled a snicker. Hibari rolled his eyes and closed his eyes; trying to catch some Z's.

Yamamoto, being the kind person he was, went to the woman. People were mostly trying to get back to sleep and others were peering at her from the corner; too lazy to bother.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I…" The woman stuttered. She did not expect such a handsome young man to appear. She coughed into her fist. "U-um… When I woke up, most of my stuff was on the floor."

Yamamoto noticed the cosmetic materials scattered on the floor. He quickly picked them up and handed them back to the woman.

The woman's cheeks heated up. "Thank you, young man."

"No problem! Anything missing?"

"Nothing important… I think…" The woman shuffled her purse and frowned. "Wait, my bar of chocolate and candies are missing."

At that, Hibari threw the candy wrappings at Mukuro and stomped on his feet, making the later yelped in pain. Yamamoto turned around, startled. The woman gasped.

"T-those wrappings…!"

"Huh? What are they doing there, Mukuro?"

Well, Mukuro could not say he stole them. Tsuna would cut off his salary, he did not want that. Instead of admitting or saying anything, he snapped his fingers.

The woman suddenly fell unconscious. Yamamoto quickly caught her before she hit the ground and put her back into her seat. Then he went back to his seat.

"So, uh… What happened?"

"Illusions." Mukuro said shortly. "I trust that you won't speak a word of this?" Yamamoto nodded, unsure.

* * *

They had somehow arrived to Namimori in one piece. The other passengers and the air hosts and hostesses were just glad to be alive and hope they will not be seeing the three handsome men soon.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Yamamoto picked up his phone with a cheerful, "Hey!"

_"Y-Yamamoto! Thank god you're still alive!"_

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad!"

_"So, um… Hopefully nobody died in the plane?"_

"Hmmm… Nope!"

_"N-nothing happened, right?"_

_Actually, Mukuro apparently stole a woman's treat. _"Nope! Rest assure, Tsuna!" Tsuna only sighed.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san!" Kusakabe and fellow servants bowed when they saw their leader.

"Hn." Hibari brushed past them with Yamamoto and Mukuro following behind him.

* * *

Mukuro decided to stroll around. Hibari wanted to see how his dearest hometown was doing. So it was up to Yamamoto to pick up the girls (That sounded weird…), since his dad was too busy with business and told him to visit later.

"Welcome to Haru's Clothing Shop! Hahi? Yamamoto-san!" Haru jumped on Yamamoto for a hug.

"Hey, Haru!" Yamamoto hugged back.

Haru let go. "You should've told Haru you're coming, desu." She pouted slightly.

"Well, it was sorta a last minute thing. Tsuna wanted us to bring you guys to Italy. And to remind you Lal and Colonello's wedding is next week."

Haru let out a gasped. "Hahi! I almost forgot! I have all the clothes for you guys in the back! Wait here!"

* * *

"Ah? Yamamoto-kun, you're here! Haru-chan told me to bring this box here while she gets the others." Nana said as she plopped a box onto the table. "We just finished them!"

"Awesome!" Yamamoto grinned. "Tsuna was worried; he kept wondering what took you guys so long."

Nana sighed. "Well, we've been having trouble getting cloths and materials."

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow. Tsuna had made sure that his friends and mum get everything financially possible for them.

_SLAM!_

The door was knocked down, startling both of them.

"OOOIII! PAY YOUR DEBT!" A man holding a baseball bat in a threatening manner screeched.

"A-ah… Again? But we just paid days ago." Nana frowned.

Yamamoto was shocked. "Sawada-san? Who's this-"

"Bitch! Stop complaining! Fork over the damn money!" The man smashed the window with his bat, making Nana to cringe.

Footsteps were heard behind the back door, Haru came out, panting. "H-Hahi! Sawada-san! What's wrong?" She quickly ran to Nana's side.

"The Momokyokai group wants to collect the debt…"

Haru fumed. "Geez, you jerk! Just go away! We never even borrowed money from you guys anyway!"

The man snapped and lifted his baseball bat to hit Haru, making the girl flinched and lifting up her arms to protect her face. As the man brought it down, it was stopped by a sword.

"H-huh?"

"Hahahaha, what do you think you're doing?"

"Tch, bastard! That has nothing to do with you!"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oi, let me repeat. What are you doing, terrorizing people?" He cut the baseball bat in half.

The man was baffled. He quickly back stepped then ran away after shouting strings of curses. "I'll come back!"

Yamamoto sighed. "You guys alright?" He smiled when they nodded. "What's with them?"

"Hahi, those guys have been terrorizing citizens here ever since Hibari-san left." Haru sighed as she cleaned up the pieces of broken vases. "They kept claiming to store keepers to give them back their debt when they never did anything."

* * *

The man ran and ran until he was completely sure that Yamamoto was not giving chase to him. He leant against the wall and sighed in relief. He took out a wad of money and started counting them.

"Herbivore." The man looked up, irritated.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm freaking busy?!" Hibari narrowed his eyes, but the man ignored it and continued counting his money.

"I'll bit… Cuddle you to death." The slight hesitation made it less scary than hoped. The man just stared at him incredulously before howling into laughter.

"HAHAHA! WHAT'S THAT?!"

While Hibari really wanted to beat him up, he had to stick to his dare. _Damn you, Lambo. Damn you to fucking hell._

* * *

Lambo froze as he was about to eat his candy. He suddenly had the urge to hide under his covers as if someone was out to kill him. It was either Chrome who was set on his whole diet lie or Hibari…

The teen gulped. He hoped it was Chrome.

* * *

"Oya, oya? The little skylark's having trouble with a measly old bag?" Mukuro materialized besides them. Hibari glared at him.

"Who the hell are-" The man froze when a trident suddenly appeared, its sharp edges millimeters away from his throat.

"Shut up, we're talking." Mukuro clicked his tongue. "Hibari-kun, don't you want to fight him?" His eyes never left the trembling man.

Hibari frowned. Mukuro was trying to tempt him into fighting. "He's not worthy to get my hands bloodied." With that, the monster of Namimori turned back and left. Mukuro smirked when he noticed Hibari's fingers were twitching for his tonfas.

Attention back to the man, Mukuro said, "Now, how do you feel about death?"

* * *

_Pathetic._ Hibari could not lay a finger on the damned people. But his pride was too great for him to even think about relying on his fellow guardians. He cannot even throw snowballs (With stone or other dangerous object in them) at passersby. Besides, it was not even snowing.

So Hibari just went to Namimori Middle like he owned the place (Well, he did, actually) and went to the roof. But not without catching attentions from the students.

Soon enough, Hibari's nap was disrupted by a group of girls. They probably wanted to ask him out or something, judging from their sheepish face.

"Um-"

Hibari jumped down from the building.

* * *

"Ugh, damnit." Hibari was somehow still well and walking around. He did not want to deal with any squealing herbivores, especially when he cannot beat them up.

_The green that trails Namimori…._

The Namimori Middle Anthem was heard from his phone. Hibari answered.

"_Hibari-san."_

"Hn. Speak."

_"We've found a body. Rokudo Mukuro-san was apparently the cause of it."_

"… Get rid of it. We don't need trash around Namimori."

"_Yes sir."_

Hibari almost snapped his phone into two. He _really _wanted to bit- er, cuddle someone to death.

* * *

Somebody had unknowingly helped some of the citizens of Namimori by killing the old sleaze bag, others of the same group decided to lay low for a while. News travelled fast and they were just happy to be able to live in peace again. But their saviour's (Or murderer, whatever you want) identity was not known. Though Yamamoto had a pretty good idea who was it.

Mukuro walked into the store. "I need some clothes, mine stinks of blood." His face showed disgust.

Nana shuffled in the cupboard a bit and took out a t-shirt that read, 'I like pineapples. "Here!" She did not question why it was bloodied in the first place though.

The mist guardian would have attacked the woman if she was any other person. But he knew this was the Vongola boss' mother; he would have Mukuro's head even if he was his guardian. Besides, the woman was oblivious to everything around her and meant no harm. So he grudgingly accepted it.

* * *

The only highlight of the entire trip was that shirt Mukuro was wearing. Hibari smirked when he saw that, but was mature enough to not say anything.

Still, it was the sixth day already when they arrived back to Italy, meaning that the dare would only affect him for one more freaking day.

Hibari was _so very close _to completing the dare until Mukuro just _had _to open his mouth.

* * *

_Yamamoto asked Mukuro and Hibari how their trip went in attempt to start a friendly conversation._

_Mukuro scoffed. "Namimori was just shitty."_

_Then all hell broke loose._

* * *

And now, the cloud guardian was wearing a blue suit, a black bow and sunglasses; an outfit the fat man had in the ever so famous music video.

"Come on, Hibari. The music's gonna start soon." Reborn smirked. Behind him, Mukuro, who was holding a packet of ice to his swollen black eye, concealed the camera he was holding. They were both enjoying Hibari's punishment dare _very _much. Only his fellow guardians, boss and Reborn were there.

Hibari's furious glare was enough to make a grown man to shit bricks. But of course, they were all unaffected by it (Except for Lambo, being the damn coward he is. Luckily, he did not shit and stuff, he was better than that.). He just wanted to get over this whole thing so he can just beat up others like usual. Starting with…

_'Hibari's stil glaring at me…' _Lambo gulped, petrified. '_Why did I dare him again?'_

Reborn gestured Chrome to turn on the radio. The girl nodded and pressed the 'on' button.

As the music started, Tsuna could not help but feel as if Hibari would jump and attacked all of them.

_Oppa gangnam style_

_Gangnam style_

Then Hibari started dancing along with the song, expressions, moves, everything. Tsuna was not going to ask why Hibari seemed to know the song and moves very well.

* * *

After the song, Hibari immediately jumped on Lambo (Not in the dirty way, you perverts) and attempted to rip off his limbs. Most froze while others did not care and left.

The boss finally gathered the courage to pry Hibari off Lambo. "Hibari, **please." **His tone demanded authority; luckily for him, Hibari sometimes obliged when he used that tone.

Hibari glared at Lambo one last time before leaving.

Tsuna went to Lambo. "Onii-san, Lambo needs help." Ryohei nodded.

"EXTREME HEALING!" Cue to scream of pain from the ridiculously quick healing of Lambo's broken/dead cells.

"Reborn, just where did you get the idea of this?" Tsuna sighed. He did not remember why he agreed- oh wait, less paperwork. Well, at least that was what his guardians said. But there were actually less of those monsters recently.

"It's a Vongola tradition, dame-Tsuna."

If that was true, well, Tsuna's respect for Primo might had been shattered just a _little _bit.

Yamamoto piqued up. "Isn't Lal and Colonello's wedding tomorrow?"

Crap, Tsuna had forgotten. He just hoped no more ridiculous dare would destroy the 'peaceful' wedding.

* * *

**iJutsu, SkyTuna7227 and NagiRokudo said Hibari can't bite anyone, Anisthasia and Urara S. H said he can't say 'I'll bite you to death'.I just the 'cuddle you to death thing. I turned Nijikawa Satori's oppa gangnam style dare into a punishment.**

**Poor Hibari. He's the second person to fail his dare. Anyway:**

**Who should Hibari dare? (CoughDinoCough) What should it be?**

**Send in your dares for the primo family too! (I'm hoping to having the next chappie as the special)**

**REPLIES:**

**NagiRokudo:**

Yamamoto? Paperwork? Girl, you're mean! XD Well, Hibari not biting anyone, your dream came true!

**Faliara:**

iI don't know, I'm looking forward to Ryohei being quiet. XD

**SkyClam09:**

I like the idea of Lambo dressing up as Spiderman, it's just plain weird and funny! Thanks for the punishment dares!

**iJutsu:**

Ding din ding~ Your wish just came true!

**silvermoon170:**

OMG, I just like having Mukuro dressing up as a pineapple! XD Geez, your punishment dares are super scary.

**kokoro-chan:**

Hahaha, thanks! And thanks for the dares too!

**Anisthasia:**

Poor Lambo. I just wished I could eat shizz and not get fat too.

**Urara S. H:**

Done~

**Tsuna27:**

Kufufufufu, your dares are noted!

**Victory Is My Name:**

Woah, thanks for your dares!

**kokoro-chan:**

Huhu, I wish Ryohei luck.


End file.
